Of Wizard and Dragon Hearts
by aprrayn
Summary: ABANDONED Everything can change when Harry meets a dragon named Draco and together with the most famous wizard of all time, Merlin, faces evil and the everyday horrors of life. HarryPotterxDragonHeart crossover!
1. Harry and the Sword in the Dragon

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, Merlin Ambrosius, or Draco from Dragonheart._

**

* * *

**

**---**

**Of Wizard and Dragon Hearts**

**by theravenwaits**

**---**

**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Harry and the Sword in the Dragon _**

Harry Potter, chosen savior for the wizard world by some cruel twist of fate, boy-who-lived from the dark hands of possibly the most evil wizard ever and least normal person ever to be countered upon began his journey. He was clueless as to what the stars have been telling the centaurs in the forbidden forest or to the visions Professor Trelawney has been experiencing lately. He would soon begin a crazy and insane journey. Impossible as it may be to pile more trouble on a lad as one Harry Potter, it is only to be expected of him. It seems this young boy might have a few tricky higher beings that seem to take a liking in playing tricks with him.

But before his journey would begin, Harry, wizard of impossible feats, would be stuck to plucking weeds in his aunt Petunia's petunia patch in the backyard. He could hear the screeching of his uncle's beat up car speed out of the driveway. Apparently, Dudley must have been late to another one of his wrestling meetings.

He only hoped today he wouldn't bring his team mates back to the house for some snacks…and practice their moves on a certain black-haired, green eyed, speckled boy. He rubbed his forearm tenderly were a bruise had been "playfully sported" as his cousin had told his aunt.

If his aunt was more concerned for him or if he'd use his magic on her son, he couldn't tell or cared.

"Boy," his aunt called.

Harry brushed the sweat off his forehead and squinted as the sun radiated brightly in his eyes. His aunt placed a tray of cold lemonade on the backyard table under the umbrella. He licked his lips as he saw the ice cold drinks sweating underneath the shade. He watched his aunt leave him with a fleeting look before retuning to the kitchen.

Was that for him?

As he held the cold glass in his hands and greedily drank it in two gulps he stopped. His aunt had been acting very strange since he had returned from school, making his stay not as bad as he had thought it would be. After what happened with Voldemort, the department of mysteries…and Sirius, she wasn't so bad.

As soon as he was done emptying the pitcher, he returned to his work on the petunia patch and noticed for the first time how beautiful the flowers were. As he picked another handful of weeds, he stood seeing his work was done.

He felt rather proud of himself.

And there in the middle of the patch, he saw a white lily growing among the soft pastel petunias. His heart felt heavy and yet flying as he returned inside the Dursley house.

It was late at night as Harry looked out the barred window of his cousin's second room. The stars were very dim tonight, he thought wistfully. He was picking at the pages of his Astronomy textbook, trying to concentrate on his given homework. He looked back up at the sky, trying to look for the constellation of Sagittarius.

A star winked at him and curiously, Harry couldn't take his eye off it.

Peering at the constellation star chart in his books, he read the star name "Eltanin" and another next to it "Rastaban". He looked at the constellation these stars belonged to and felt a smile creep across his lips. Draco, one of the most curious constellations he remembered his astrology professor say in class once.

There were a few pictures of dragons on the same page also.

Flashes of scattered memories from his fourth year came to mind when he battled against a dragon trying to guard the golden egg. That wasn't a memory he chose to remember, not much in his fourth or fifth year he chose to relive. But he could not forget.

Who could forget their own godfather?

Harry looked outside the window again and saw Draco's stars twinkling more brightly than before. There was something very odd about Draco's constellation. Something was sticking out of the dragon's side, made of stars as the rest of the form was. The stars suddenly got dimmer as Harry yawned with exhaustion.

He set his head down against his pillow, thinking he would finally finish his homework tomorrow night. Tomorrow he would finish trimming the hedges in the front, meet with Mrs. Figg for tea and—but for now, he would sleep.

Finally, the sleepkeeper had his hold on him and tugged Harry's eyes shut, leaving the dreamweaver to play with the young wizard's mind.

Harry woke up, reaching out for his glasses on his bedside table. He felt nothing at his reaching grasp. He opened his eyes wearily and saw that he was not in his room.

"Hello, who is there?" an unfamiliar voice called out. Harry stood instantly, groping his pants pockets for his wand. Great. He was unarmed in a strange and unknown land. "Is anyone there? Bowen? Anyone?" the tired and deep voice called. Harry heard a tired and melancholy sigh and then a strange song echo around him.

_"Pastime with good company…I love, and shall until I dye;  
Grudge who will, but none deny, so God be played, this life will I:  
For my pastence…Hunt, sing, and dance…  
My heart is set…  
All goodly sport…  
To my comfort…  
Who shall me let?"_

"Hello, who are you?" the voice said once the singing had stopped. Harry turned around and froze, a shade of pale white on his face as he gasped in terror.

There, right in front of him was a dragon…a talking dragon who could sing…but a very, very large dragon. The dragon starred intently at him, his breath could be felt from the distance that was between the massive beast and the boy just by his strong nostrils.

Harry couldn't speak; he was only focusing on the dragon's sharp teeth as he gave the young wizard a very amused smile. The dragon was smiling at him.

And he could talk!

"Now, now, my boy, I shan't harm you. As you can see, I am injured and can barely stand from the pain. Pray tell your name, my lad." Harry finally looked into the dragon's eyes, his fear decreasing at the beast's calm, friendly and low voice.

"M-My name is Harry," he finally stuttered. The dragon smiled at him, his arms crossed casually in front of him. The dragon's massive wings were laid on top of him like a blanket. "Do you know where I might be…er…"

"Draco, my name is Draco. I am the last of the dragons and protector of humans." he said with a relaxed tone. "Come closer, Harry, I will not harm you. As I have just said, I am a protector of you mortal beings, humans."

Harry took a cautious step forward. "Draco…" It was hard to call him this, the name belonging to the most arrogant student of one Slytherin House. He noticed something sticking to his side. Was he the constellation "Draco"? A sword, familiar to him somehow, was stuck painfully inside the dragon's belly. It was rather plain unlike Godric Gryffindor's sword he had used to battle the basilisk in his second year.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. You might be the last of the talking dragons, though no has ever known such kinds, but there are still plenty of dragons around the world. My best friend's brother works with them all the time." Harry said.

Draco looked confused. He gave a sad sigh. "Would have happen to know of a man called Bowen?" Draco asked hopefully. "He's my friend and maybe he will know how to free me."

Harry, seeing the pained look in his face, felt all his fear evaporate. He was lost too and could not find his friend. Harry quickly ran to the dragon's side as he gave out a painful groan. "This cursed sword has been stuck in me for centuries, but I can't die…" the beast said mournfully.

Harry knelt by the sword. It had made a clean cut but there was not blood or sign of a wound around it. Was it a magical sword? "Maybe I could remove it for you." Harry said.

"No, no, my lad, I'm afraid not. No one but the true—"

"Now see here, though," Harry said. "If I do take it out and treat your wound. Promise you won't hurt me?" Harry asked.

The dragon looked taken back. "Harry, I've already said before that I would not—" Draco felt the pain disappear and Harry walked to face the dragon, smiling as he held the plain sword in his hand.

"There, that's better now, isn't it, Draco? It's a very old sword and very plain. Were you attack by some peasant or…Draco, what's the matter with you? Draco?" Harry asked. Why did the dragon have that look on his face? Was he going to eat him now?

Draco stood and Harry watched in awe, gaping at his tremendous height. His powerful wings were beating around him, sending gusts of wind toward him. "Sorry, my boy, forgot you were there." Draco apologized.

How did the boy release him?

The dragon beamed at the boy. Draco looked at the awkward skinny lad with pride. This young boy, he owed his life to him. He would have to hold up his honor. He owed the boy his life.

Harry leaped backward, landing on his back as Draco bowed deeply before him. "I will be at your service, young Harry of…what realm and what parts are you from, lad?" Draco asked. Harry, recovering from his fall stood quickly. What did he mean by realm and parts? He thought of something quickly and told him.

"Very well, what do they call you, my boy?"

He told him the first thing that came to his mind.

"I owe you my life, Golden Knight of Gryffindor from Hogwarts. Climb on my back and we will get out of here together." Draco said, lowering himself as much as possible. Harry, still hesitant about trusting Draco, climbed on his back and took a good hold of Draco's horns. He saw from over the dragon's head as the powerful wings began to move violently at his sides.

And suddenly, they were flying.

And Harry felt himself leaving Draco…his dream was ending…

---

* * *

_a/n Or is it? Well, anyways, the song Draco's sing is real. It's a Scottish song called "Pastime with Good Company" except the spelling was completely different. I hope you like this first chapter lots._

_Please! READ AND REVIEW! For the love of Merlin! (…who will be featured soon…)_


	2. Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, Merlin Ambrosius, or Draco from Dragonheart._

* * *

---

**Of Wizard and Dragon Hearts**

**by theravenwaits**

**---

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2: Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme**_

"BOY!" his uncle roared, pounding on his door. "GET UP!"

Harry opened his eyes wearily and groped for his glasses on the bedside table. They weren't there. He sat up and felt himself push his specks into his face as he tried to rub his eyes awake. He groggily opened his door where Uncle Vernon stood next to his pig of a son, Dudley Dursley.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry said dazedly.

"Me and the family are going out to shop and then go over to one of Dudley's friend's house for lunch. YOU are to stay here." Vernon said forcefully. "YOU. WILL. NOT. LEAVE. THIS. HOUSE." Vernon said, pocking Harry in the chest with every word and flying spit. "Got it, boy? If we find anything out of place…you will not like the consequences."

Harry nodded, slowly processing the words his uncle had just said. The whale of an uncle turned and Dudley gave him one final shove onto his rear before following the beefy man.

The skinny boy got back onto his feet and locked the door as soon as they were gone, their car screeching out of the driveway. Harry watched them from behind the front window curtains and felt relieved as they left quickly. He would not be bothered by them today at least. And only two more weeks before school started again.

_"Are…you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley…sage, rosemary…and thyme…"_

Harry felt as though he had been smacked with an iron hammer. That voice…Draco? No, the dragon had only been from his dreams! Harry began to search frantically upstairs and downstairs for any sign of a gigantic, gentle singing dragon.

He opened the backyard door and heard the voice more clearly now. "Draco?"

_"Remember me to one who lives there…she was once a true love of_—oh, Harry, there you are!" Draco's voice exclaimed, stopping his gentle song. "You're awake! Lovely song, Scarborough Fair, I picked it up along the years, somewhere in the thirteenth century…"

"Oh, why yes, it's beautiful…erm…Draco, why are you here?" Harry asked. "Well, where are you exactly?" he asked again, his arms outstretched for the invisible dragon. "…are you really here or am I going crazy?" Harry asked, more to himself.

Suddenly, Draco was there in front of him. "No, you're not crazy, lad. I was in camouflage, a very useful skill to us dragons, especially since your trust in my kind have been faltering lately. So, are you mortal humans still like that? Dragons are the bad guys?" Draco asked, lying on his belly in the Dursley backyard.

"Well, more of…dragons can't talk and we try to keep them hidden from muggles, really." Harry said quickly. Right now, he was more afraid someone would see Draco like one of the neighbors or the Ministry of Magic would spot him—this was not good.

"Oh? Interesting…who is this 'we' that tries to hide dragons? Why can't dragons talk?" Draco asked.

Harry was jumping up and down, looking into nearby yards to see if anyone was spying on them. "Er…Draco, right now might not be a good time to talk. You can't stay here, you have to leave!" Harry said urgently. "Can you fly away in camouflage?"

"Young Harry, I will not leave you. I owe you my life and will stick by your side if ever you are in trouble. You have ended centuries of pain and loneliness…I am quite sure my dear friend, Bowen, must be dead, rest his soul… Will you be my friend, Knight of Gryffindor?" Draco asked, his eyes pleading.

All his friends must have died centuries ago, Harry thought sadly. He was alone in a strange time.

"Well, Draco, you see, I'm not really a knight. Some people think of me as one because everyone expects me to save the day and all…but a real night like back in the old days? I don't think so…"

He surprised to see Draco smile. "Well, all you must do is to follow the Old Code just like Bowen. You seem to have all the good traits of a knight. We will dub you one now, hand me the magical sword you unstuck from me, lad."

Harry raised a brow. What had happened to the sword?

"Over in the bushes, lad." Draco said, nudging him gently toward the hedges with his nuzzle. Once Harry had found it and given it to him, Draco took it, holding it by his teeth. "Repeat after me, Harry."

Harry nodded to follow along, kneeling on one leg as Draco instructed and bowed his head.

_"A knight is sworn to valor."_ Draco said in his deep, royal voice like a true king himself.

_"A knight is sworn to valor."_ Harry repeated.

_"His heart knows only virtue."_ Draco said.

_"His heart knows only virtue."_ Harry repeated also.

_"His blade defends the helpless."_

_"His blade defends the helpless."_

_"His might upholds the weak."_

_"His might upholds the weak."_ Harry said. He had to protect and free the wizard world from Voldemort…

_"His word speaks only truth."_

_"His word speaks only truth."_

_"His wrath undoes the wicked."_

_"His wrath undoes the wicked."_ Harry said at last…did this all have to be related to Voldemort too? Was this the wicked that the Old Code meant for him?

The cold metal blade of the soldier touched each side of his shoulders.

"You can stand now, Harry." Draco said. "You are now Sir Harry Potter, knight of Gryffindor." The name gave Harry excited chills.

Draco gave Harry the plain sword. Draco could sense the magic in the sword grow stronger. "So, lad, I will not leave your side. You must come with me so I can see to it that you are safe at all times." Draco said firmly. Harry could tell he meant it, he was a dragon of honor, alright.

Harry knew he couldn't keep him here in Little Winging. There were too many muggles and too little room…how would the Order say to keeping him at headquarters…they wouldn't. He would get in the way and most likely the adults would think he was dangerous and take him to the Ministry to be observed. A headline reading **AMAZING TALKING DRAGON DISCOVERED BY BOY-WHO-LIVED** on the Daily Prophet flashed in his mind. So the Ministry was out too, he couldn't sell Draco to them like that.

Draco truly wanted to protect him.

"Hogwarts, we will have to go to Hogwarts." Harry said finally. But he could not trust Draco's existence with anyone. "Okay, look, I'm gonna get us something to eat, pack my stuff up and send a note to someone in Hogwarts so they'll know of my arrival and I'll leave a not for Aunt Petunia as well, I guess."

Harry quickly disappeared into the house, finally noticing a plate of eggs and sausages that must have been left for him by his aunt. He quickly scribbled a note for her on the fridge knowing she would be the first to spot it. He quickly scribbled another note and ran upstairs to retrieve his things.

He began to unceremoniously fling things inside his trunk: robes, books, parchment, etc. He stuck his wand in his back pocket, ignoring what Mad-eye had once told him regarding his rear end and an explosion. He tied the note on Hedwig's leg and sent her off to the castle school, to give it to the first trusted Order member she would find.

At Hogwarts…

Moments later, Hedwig flew into the great hall, startling the teachers from their breakfast, some of them absent for summer vacation. Hedwig quickly spotted the hooked nose of one Severus Snape as he was beginning to take a sip of orange juice from his goblet. She landed on him, screeching urgently.

"What the devil—" he cried, trying to calm the owl. He calmed her enough to squawk on the breakfast table, with a few raised brows from the other professors.

He quickly read the note.

"Minerva," he said, leaning toward the older lady sitting next to him, calmly eating her breakfast as Hedwig picked at Severus's. He whispered to her and gave her the note.

"We need to see Albus," she quickly said.

"Okay, now that's done…" Harry ran down the stairs, almost tripping and took the plate of sausages and eggs. He lugged his stuff behind him and Hedwig's cage. "Hungry, Draco?" Harry asked. When the dragon nodded, he threw the contents of the plate in his hand at Draco who caught everything in one snap, a very nerving sight to see to Harry.

"I'll have to tie all this stuff somehow on you, sorry. I hope it won't be a burden." Harry said, taking some rope from the backyard shed. "I can't use magic outside of school…"

"Magic?" Draco asked curiously, licking his lips of Harry's breakfast.

"Oh, yeah…let's just say I'm a wizard in training." Harry quickly said, tying everything securely.

He climbed on top of the dragon, taking hold of his horns again. As they rose safely the clouds from muggle view and Harry saw Draco begin to camouflage. He saw himself begin to camouflage with him along with everything else in tact with the dragon. They were soaring at such a speed, Draco's wings beating gracefully at his sides. It was amazing.

Everything in Harry's stomach had knotted up in excitement from the rushing wind in his face. He pulled his Quidditch goggles over his glasses.

"So, young lad, what is a muggle? And if you're a wizard in training…are you the apprentice wizard to the great Merlin himself?" the dragon asked, almost yelling above the sound of the speeding wind.

Apprentice of Merlin? At this Harry raised his brow in confusion.

"Let me teach you the song, Scarborough Fair now…"

_Remember to one who lives there…she was once a true love of mine._

_---_

* * *

_a/n Okay, so Merlin isn't in the story yet. He was mentioned at least… Well, Merlin brings in the real plot really. I love the song "Scarborough Fair", just had to put it in here._

_Please read and review, I really want to know what you think…erk…please be nice._


End file.
